


Shut Up, You'll Take These Cuddles and Like It (A4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Affectionate, BFE/GFE, Gen, L-Bomb, Mild Dom, No Sex, Partner Appreciation, Restraint, Sweet, cozy flannel pants, noncon cuddles, playful, pure vanillacakes, threats of cold fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It's a simple cozy morning in for a familiar established couple after a while running around without much of a break. Someone's decided you both need to slow down and get comfortable, and isn't taking no for an answer.
Relationships: partners - Relationship





	Shut Up, You'll Take These Cuddles and Like It (A4A)

Shut Up, You'll Take These Cuddles and Like It (A4A)  
[A4A] [noncon cuddles] [no sex] [BFE/GFE] [restraint] [affectionate] [playful] [sweet] [mild dom] [threats of cold fingers] [partner appreciation] [cozy flannel pants] [L-bomb] [pure vanillacakes]

NOTE - GoneWildAudio automatically removes anything labeled [noncon] if it doesn't also have a [rape] label. I thought that was a hilarious reason for such a cute wholesome thing to get banned, but regardless, it's a lesson to be aware of if you aren't already (like I wasn't). This is how I changed the tags for posting there. Tweak as you like:  
[A4A] [cuddles] [BFE/GFE] [restraint] [mock struggling] [not really reluctance] [affectionate] [playful] [sweet] [mild dom] [threats of cold fingers] [cozy flannel pants] [L-bomb] [pure vanillacakes]

I should have thought of adding that before a couple others also had their posts yanked - apologies. I also played with a couple different ways to handle the initial handcuffing thing with different degrees of con-non-consent. Possible alterations are at the end. Use any or make up your own. Moving on:

It's a simple cozy morning in for a familiar established couple after a while running around without much of a break. Someone's decided you both need to slow down and get comfortable, and isn't taking no for an answer.

Possible effects: bedsheet rustles/thumps, rattling handcuffs

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\-----------------------------  
[rustling of bedsheets]

Hey. Morning, you. (kiss) How'd you sleep? (pause) Oh good. (kiss) No, you don't need to get up. I was trying not to disturb you. You were sleeping pretty heavily and all, but still... (pause) Nope, not very long. I just got up to start the coffee brewing. Then it was time to get back under the covers before I got too cold. (pause) No, no hurry. I'll bring you yours when it's ready. There's really *no* need to get up. At all. I took care of everything.

[rustling]  
[rattling of metal]

Oh, and I might have gotten out the handcuffs. (laugh)

[more rattling]

What? Like I said, you were pretty conked out. Your hand was right there next to the post, and so... (laugh) Well, I just knew you were just going to be up and moving again once you woke up, so I wanted to... help you stay here and slow down a little. (pause) So? They can wait. Look, I saw how tired you were last night. And all week. And last week, and the week before... I know how much you always keep going *all the time*. You deserve a break. (chuckle) A break from all the work and chores, at least. But there's one thing you can do at the moment...

[rustling]

Now. I neeeeeed... to rest my head somewhere *comfortable*... and get warm again. So I've decided you're going to be my pillow. For now that's your job. (laugh) Yes. I don't care if your free hand is cold. Keep that to yourself. The rest of you is *nice* and warm. (pause) What? Until I say it's time, of course. (chuckle) No, I didn't say you had a choice in the matter. This is how it's going. Period. Juuuuust like that...... mmmmm. Yes. Just a little more. More on your back.... move your head a bit this way... all right. Perfect.

(slow sigh)

That's it. We're going to relax right here like this. And I promise I'll do my best not to touch you with any freezing cold hands while we're at it, as long as you do the same. Deal? (chuckle) How's the position of that arm there? Are you comfortable so far? Or is it... (pause) gah. I see. Ok, let's just - hey! Whaa--

[rustling/thumping]  
(the following can include some happy laughs to make clear you're both being playful)

(laugh) No. Ohhh no you don't. Oof. Really? Come on. Where do you think you're going to go anyway? What-- oh, try to push me off, huh? Just - look. Stay still, will you? Mmf. Oh, you asked for it--

[sounds of tussling]

Do you really want to do this the hard way? Gaaah! Oh. Oh no, not that hand. No, nooooo.... aaah! You are *not* going to... unh. Just... (grunt) stay still. Ha. There. (panting) No. I told you. It's not up to you. (laugh) You need some cuddle therapy, and you're going to enjoy it whether you like it or not. Do I need to cuff your other hand to the bed too? (pause) Ok. That's right. Tell me, who's in charge here? (pause) Mmmmm, good. I like the sound of that. Say it again. (pause) Yes. Well, that's better. (laugh)

Now. Are you going to be good? Ok. Turn on your side if that's more comfortable. (kiss) I'll just stay... (kiss) right there.

[a little shifting around]

Better? (kiss) That's right. We're here until I'm ready to let you up. Which might be... oh, maybe in another two hours. I'm *nice* and comfortable (laugh) now that we warmed each other up. All right. We are going to take a minute and enjoy how this feels.

(slow breath)

Ok? Really, how often do you do this? Just feel these sheets.

(slow breath)

Mmmm, feel those warm flannel pants.

(slow breath) Feel these arms. Wait - no! No, don't worry. I'm not doing anything with my hands. Just settling a little here. See, no tricks... ok.

(sigh)

You can just stop a minute. There are no errands to run... nobody has to be at work... nothing's going to happen if we leave the dishes alone for a while... (laugh) Well, yes, we'll have to eat sometime. That can wait until I feel like getting up. (sigh) Yes, I know we do a lot of running around. I'm also guilty. I get caught up in things too... but I should really remind you how much I appreciate you. I'm sorry I don't do this often enough. I love you. (kiss)

No, no arguing. I know there's stuff to do. We'll get to work soon enough. Ok? (pause) What? Oh no, this isn't all. I just said there was one thing we needed to do *now*. You'll have more jobs waiting for you later... as long as I'm in charge. (laugh) But you're doing well, so we'll see. I might decide to knock off an hour for good behavior. (pause) Oh no, it'll just be delayed. You'd still owe me the rest another day. (pause) Because we'll owe each *other*, that's why. Does that sound fair? (pause) (laugh) Good. (kiss) Still comfortable? (pause) Good. Think about that later. For now we've got a little serious relaxing to do. (sigh) Just like this.

(slow breathing fading out)

ALTERNATE OPTIONS -  
\--------------------------  
#1:

[rustling]  
[rattling of metal]

Oh, and I might have gotten out the handcuffs. (laugh)

[more rattling]

What? Like I said, you were pretty conked out. Your hand was right there next to the post, and so... (laugh) Hey, don't look at me like that. When I win a favor in a card game, you know I'm going to collect on it. I've been waiting *weeks* for the right time to do this. You didn't think I'd forget? (pause) Ha! Nope. You agreed to the handcuffs. You knew it was coming... sometime. And, well, I just knew you were just going to be up and moving again once you woke up, so I wanted to... help you stay here and slow down a little. (pause) So? They can wait. Look, I saw how tired you were last night. And all week, and last week and the week before. I know how much you always keep going all the time. You deserve a break. (chuckle) A break from all the work and chores, at least. But there's one thing you can do at the moment...

\--------------------------  
#2:

I took care of everything. Really. You don't have to get up at all. (pause) I know, but you don't have to start right this minute. We finally have a morning with some free time. (pause) (sigh) Oh really. Weeeeellll, then...

[rustling]

How about this.

[jangling of metal]

That's right, I'm collecting on my IOU. You remember... (pause) uh huh. Did you think I forgot? Ha! Oh no, when I win a favor in a card game, you know I'm going to collect on it. (pause) Yes. You agreed to the handcuffs. You knew this was coming... sometime. So how about now? (teasing) Come on.... you said I was going to have a chance to be in charge. Sooooo.....? (pause) (laugh) Mmmmm *hmmm*, good. (kiss) I know just what I want. Trust me. Give me that wrist...

[snap/rustle of cuffs fastening]


End file.
